


白故纸

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 如果梅林做出了不一样的决定会怎样？
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	白故纸

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向清水 略暗黑 原创角色第一人称视角

梅林站在房间中央，日光如盛夏时节的常春藤般从他身后的窗口一路蔓延到墙上，将他的影子拉得颀长。  
“小安娜把我拖来的。”他苦笑着说。他的声音有些嘶哑，但沉稳柔和：“本来我已经准备离开了。”  
“咳咳。”我不敢用力咳嗽，因为咳起来全身都非常痛。“你的嗓音……和你很相称，”我喘息着，“我想……我应该活不长了……对吧？”  
梅林缓缓地点了点头。  
“那么，看在我快死了的份上，”我忍着疼，冲他扯了扯嘴角，“能跟我说说你的秘密吗？”  
他笑出了声。我意识到这也许会是我第一次也是最后一次听到他的笑声。  
“原来你一直在意这件事儿吗？”他带着笑意的声音听起来很是令人舒心。“也好，不过听故事可是个劳神的活儿，你得先把这个喝了，可以止痛。”他稍微扶起我的头，把药水灌进我的嘴里，又四下看了看，从墙边拖了个木凳坐在我床边。“从哪儿说起呢？”  
“就从咱俩刚遇见那会儿说起吧。”

我叫阿尔菲，今年十二岁。我哥哥杰克前段时间回乡下去筹备婚礼了，正好母亲也觉得我到了可以出来见见世面的年纪，哥哥便招呼我来顶他的班。  
此刻我正在努力擦洗着武器库里的盔甲。方才刚一进来的时候，角落里的一套盔甲就引起了我的注意。倒不是说它有多么精美，但你就是能一眼看到它：纯净，厚重，一尘不染，在昏暗的房间里闪着如月色般朦胧而朴素的光。一开始我想着，所有盔甲都应该擦成那样，然而真正干起来，不知是我没掌握要领，还是这些盔甲着实太久没有保养，光是想要把它们擦干净都很难。特别是有些花纹繁复的胸甲，里面几乎嵌满了泥土和血污，就算是一把崭新的刷子，擦完一套也得报废了。简直难以想象这些盔甲的主人曾遭遇过怎样惊心动魄的战斗。初秋的卡梅洛特，天气已经开始转凉，用来擦洗盔甲的井水虽然远不到刺骨的程度，但泡得时间长了，我的手指也渐渐变得僵硬，以至于被盔甲的边缘划了个大口子都毫无知觉。直到一个黑发的高个子年轻人过来把我的手从水盆里捞起，我才发现已经流了不少血。  
“喔……谢谢您。”我有点窘迫，感觉自己被人看到连这么点活都干不好委实有些丢人。但这位年轻人却并没有责备我，只是沉默着拿出看上去像是药粉的东西洒在我的伤口上，再掏出布条将我的手包好。他的动作十分麻利，一气呵成，包扎的手法也很精巧，既保护了伤口，又不影响手指的活动。我突然就对这个仆人打扮的陌生人产生了一些敬意。  
“非常感谢您，您包扎的技术真好。”我跟着他站起身，“那个……我叫阿尔菲，是新来的，请问您如何称呼？”  
他并未回答，而是微笑着拿出一张纸在上面写了些什么递给我，我顿时感觉有些尴尬。“对不起 我不识字……”看到他蓝色的眼睛里流露出遗憾的眼神，我小心翼翼地寻找着措辞，“您是……不能讲话吗？”  
他点了点头。这时，又有人进来了，这个人一看就是那种很讨女孩子喜欢的面相：棕色卷发，高鼻梁，深邃的大眼睛即使是笑着的时候也显得有些忧郁。看到那身锁子甲，我猜他应该是位骑士。  
“梅林！你也在这里啊，来给亚瑟取盔甲吗？”他友善地冲我笑了笑，“你好啊，小伙子。”  
喔，原来给我包扎伤口的年轻人叫梅林，我心想。但还没等我回话，梅林便冲我点了点头，抱起角落里那套引人注目的盔甲，和那位骑士大人一起出去了。  
傍晚做完工作之后，百无聊赖中，我掏出梅林给我的那张纸，想看看他写了什么。然而还没等我把它展开，一只大手就从旁边伸过来把它夺了过去。  
“嗨，小鬼！这是哪个姑娘写给你的情信啊？”一听这语气我就放松了下来，是高汶骑士。他是个很豪爽的人，完全没有骑士的架子，平日里乐于找人喝酒侃天。刚来这里的第一天我就认识了他，整个城堡里只有他喜欢叫我“小鬼”。  
“是今天遇到的一个不说话的仆人给我的，”我说，“您可以帮我看看他写了什么吗？”  
他展开那张纸。“梅林？他就写了个名字……哈，看来你见过梅林了。”  
“是的，”我说，“您也认识他吗？他帮我包扎了伤口。”我举起手给高汶看了一下。  
“喔，我当然认识他，国王的贴身男仆，也就你这样刚来的小鬼不认识啦。你真是碰对人了，梅林做这个最在行，整个卡梅洛特找不出比他做得更好的人了。”  
“他是国王的男仆吗？怪不得那么厉害……”我顿了顿，“可是他不说话，他是……哑巴吗？”  
“梅林不是哑巴，他是在守缄默誓言。”高汶难得地收敛起了笑容，“小鬼，你一定想问，缄默誓言是什么？可惜我也不很懂，反正就是不能说话，无论发生什么都不能说。”  
“可是……为了什么呢？”  
高汶摇了摇头。“没人知道，我也问过梅林，他说对守誓的目的保密也是誓言的一部分。”  
“从什么时候开始的？您见到他的时候他就是不说话的吗？”  
“怎么可能！刚见面的时候他话可多着呢！”高汶又笑了起来，看得出他在回忆往事，“那时候亚瑟还不是国王，我们还经常一起去小酒馆喝酒掷骰子。啊哈，那段日子真是愉快，如果你愿意听，我简直想给你讲上三天三夜……要说梅林是从什么时候开始守这个该死的誓言，其实也没多长时间，大概是乌瑟——就是亚瑟他老爹——去世之后不久的事儿。”高汶打了个哈欠，“你还有什么想问的吗，小鬼？”  
“还有一件事……”我吞吞吐吐地说，“我想学认字，但不知道找谁可以学。”  
“你这小鬼该不是想跟着梅林学包扎伤口吧？”高汶饶有兴趣地看着我，“你要抱着这个心思，我倒真可以告诉你个合适的人：知道御医盖乌斯吗？他是梅林的老师，挺和气的老爷子，你不妨去问问他。”


End file.
